


Monster

by jarvis



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvis/pseuds/jarvis
Summary: Tony ends up as a sacrifice to the monster that doesn't really want those.AU set in a medieval kind of world.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a while ago.  
> Finally I could push myself up to finish it. 
> 
> AU-story, set a few centuries in the past.

TONY  
I am sick and weak the day they attack. Still, I will not go down without a fight even if it is my last one. I am Anthony Howard Stark; lord of these grounds as my father was before me. Not a scared victim, I will not just give in and beg for mercy.  
“Come and get me, mad ones!” I shout down to the villagers just outside the castle. Despite the fact I must appear to be the mad one, wearing only half of my armor but wielding my sword.  
I still do not really understand why everything I have done for these people, my people, is so quickly forgotten.  
And why do they not bring their torches and pitchforks to attack a real monster instead of me?

“Your evil trickery is over, Lord Stark!”  
“Just stop it.” I swing my sword at a man who used to be my most trustful servant. “I presume you did invite all the nice guests down there the moment I got sick.”  
His grin is answer enough. 

LOKI  
Again? How many people are those fools going to bring to my “prison”.  
What do they think, they will gain?  
But this one is different - he’s not moving and I can smell blood, even from my usual hideout.

“Just drop him here. He will not move for a while.” One of the villagers decides.  
“NO! we need to bind him to the offering-place.” Someone responds.  
I silently watch as they tie up the poor unconscious mortal and finally leave.  
As I am certain no one is close anymore, I take a look at my newest “sacrifice”.

TONY  
Surprisingly the legend is true, there is a monster in the mountain.  
In the dim light I can barely see its blue skin and the horns on his head, as it bends over me. Thank heavens I pass out before its first bite…

As I wake up, I feel safe and warm. Bedded between soft fur, I wonder if this all was nothing more than a bad dream.  
“How are you feeling?” The unknown voice lets me jump.  
I open my eyes, but still, everything remains dark.  
“Don’t be alarmed!” the voice gently continues, as soft finger strokes my face.  
“Who are you? Where am I? Could you light a candle?”  
“I’ll make a light, but do remember, there is no reason for you to be scared. You are safe here.” He responds vaguely and I agree.  
Just a heartbeat later a blue, white ball of light is drifting above us. I’m so fascinated by it, I forget to check my surroundings for a moment.  
As I do turn to look at the person next to me, I see blue skin, big horns, red eyes.

LOKI  
I see the panic in his eyes, as he glances at me.  
“You… you are the… monster…” he whispers, trying to stand up.  
“Yes, that is what the town people call me.” Carefully I press his body back on the furr. “Please do not move too much. Your wounds might open again.”  
He stops fighting me instantly, but I can almost see his thoughts racing to find a way out.  
“I will NOT harm you. Nor did I harm any of the others deposed here. I showed them the exit on the other side of the mountain. I guess no one wanted to return to people, who were up to kill them.  
“I would have done the same with you, but your injuries were too severe. Bringing you here to heal them, was the only option I saw.”  
I give him a moment to let the words sink in. He looks a bit less panicked, when I touch his cheek again.  
“You will let me go?”  
“As soon, as it is safe for you. Just wait a few days.”

TONY  
A few days side by side with a monster? I am not really looking forward to that. His story is most likely just a fairytale.  
But I mustn't show him my despise, he has already seen too much.  
Again his hands stroke my face. I want to push him away so badly, but being at his mercy I do not dare.  
With the promise of water and food, the monster finally leaves me. I just keep hoping he is not trying to feed me someone I knew. Just the thought of it makes my stomach turn.

LOKI  
I was gone too long. The poor man's face has almost turned green and his whole body is trembling. It was foolish of me not to expect the wound fever so soon. Humans are fragile, I should have remembered that.  
Hastily I place the fishes on the floor and run over, the jar of water still in hand. But the humans body is shaking too much, he can't even drink the water.  
Getting scared I lay down next to him, pulling him into my arms and let my healing magic help him.  
Long minutes later he sinks exhausted against me.  
“I am so sorry” I whisper. 

TONY  
Strong arms hold me tight, almost possessive.  
It feels protective. But I know, when I open my eyes the comfort of the dream will disappear.  
Trying to hold on a little bit longer, I cuddle against the warm body, letting the soft hands stroke my back.  
“I am so sorry for leaving you for too long. Are you feeling better?” No matter how soft he speaks, I recognize the monster's voice. Only question is, why does he sound so scared?  
I nod to answer his question and free myself from his hug.  
“You should drink some water. And I can cook the fishes, if you feel like eating. Your kind does eat fish?! Or I can go to find some roots or mushrooms.”  
“No, fish is fine.” I am so relieved, I would have eaten them raw.  
The mo… other man helps me to sit up a little by placing a rolled up furr in my back and hands me a big beaker of water.  
“There is a fountain just a few minutes walk from here. The water is very pure.”  
I smile for a second. He must have guessed my thoughts.

The roasted fish tastes surprisingly good. And I am really glad he picked out all the bones and other not too tasteful parts out.  
“What’s your name?” I finally ask my host.  
He turns, smiling: “My name is Loki. Will you tell me yours?”  
“Anthony Stark, call me Tony. And it is a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry for calling you a monster.”  
Loki still smiles. “I have been called by worse names.”

LOKI  
Tony's behavior changed when I healed his body the second time. I do hope it is not a side effect from my magic.  
He suddenly does not mind getting me close and touching him.  
I can't restrain myself and lie down near him while he rests. A few more days and I can show him the same exit as the others, but for now I treasure his company.  
In his sleep Tony moves closer towards me. I should keep this part of my cave a bit warmer... Warmth must be the reason he moves closer. 

TONY  
As I wake again, Loki is holding me tight.  
Weird how just a little while ago, I just wanted to flee, but now I would not mind to stay a bit longer.  
Coming to think, there is not much awaiting me the moment I can leave. There is no chance I can go back to the village. The next time the people might attack me in my sleep and I do not expect I would wake up again.  
All the people I believed to be my friends, or at least respect me, are very obviously working against me.  
Carefully I turn to watch the sleeping man next to me. On closer observation, the blue skin is fascinating, I bet it would look beautiful in the sunlight, and his horns are not really that big.  
I am just starting to touch them, as red, sleepy eyes focus on me.  
“I am so sorry. I was just curious how they feel, I did not think it hurts…”  
“It does not hurt”, Loki says still half asleep. “No one touched them before. It feels nice…”  
“You really have to work on your reputation. If you continue to act like that, I will not fear you at all.”  
He chuckles: “I would like that.”

***

As I am starting to get back my strength. Loki shows me all the special places this cavern has to offer.  
There are some beautiful places, where the light can shine in. I was correct about Loki's skin, it does look amazing in the sunlight.  
“Why are you here? I mean you do know ways out of the cavern, so why do you not live somewhere else?” I just can not stop wondering.  
He sighs deeply, before answering The question. “I was sent here as a punishment. Locked up by invisible bands. And even if I were not bound by them to stay here, I would not fit in too well with your kind…”  
I am not convinced he could not find another home. But first I will have to inspect his bindings to this place.

LOKI  
Why is Tony not leaving? I can see, he is feeling well enough and I did show him the exit, leading to the other town.  
I love every minute he shares with me, but I do not understand him.  
“Did you show me all your treasures?”  
“Not all - there is a hidden pond. If you do not mind the fishes, we can go for a swim.” He agrees instantly.  
“The small lake is attached to a bigger one on the outside. Only fishes and other small animals can get through the holes, above and below the water.” I explain, but Tony seems not really interested.  
“Come, let us swim!” He calls to me, already naked.  
I blush and do my best to focus on my hasty undressing.  
As I enter the water, I can feel Tony's gaze fixed on me. I am still wondering about his thoughts, when he pulls me into a tight embrace.  
“I… I am…” I wish, I had any idea what to do or tell this fascinating man. But before my mind can come up with something or I manage to embarrass myself completely, his warm soft lips press against mine.  
Besides being quite unsure how to react, I do know, I want this kiss to last.

TONY  
The moment Loki responds, I can not hold back any longer.  
I can not understand why my desire for him has grown in such a short time, but he is all I need at the moment.  
Pushing Loki’s back against the smooth rock wall, I press my body against his.  
As we break the kiss, gasping for air, Loki's eyes remain closed. Did I push too much?  
Before I can even phrase a question, a surprisingly strong hand pulls my hair, until we kiss again.  
Every clear thought seems impossible afterwards. All I know is, I want to feel him, I NEED to feel him!  
As my hands explore his body, my love pushes against me moaning.

LOKI  
Our desires take over, closeness I longed for so long.  
I let Tony take over my whole body, let him lead me to unanticipated heights until I sink trembling and exhausted into his arms.

“That was beyond belief.” Tony sighs against my neck. “How about doing that again?”  
“Now?”  
“No you fool, when we both can breathe normal again.” Tony laughs.  
I wish I would not have to let him go again.  
As strange as it may sound, I feel different, as if sharing this heat, had changed something within me.

***

I dream of my past that night. How I fought to protect my home and its people. Back then I was proud and happy, not locked away hardly being able to see the sun.  
But as I wake up and feel the warm body on top of mine, all the sadness is swabbed away.  
My pale fingers are a beautiful contrast to Tony’s raven hair, and…  
PALE fingers?! I stretch out my arm. The blue colour is slowly fading, my hand is already pale and my arm is turning back too.  
“Why did you stop stroking my head?” My lover complains sounding half asleep.  
“Look at me, please, look at me, Tony.”

TONY  
He does sound so strange and excited, I force my eyes open.  
“You look like always, my dear, just a bit pale… Wait, why are your horns shrinking?”  
Before Loki is able to respond, green eyes gaze doubtfully at me.  
“I am glad I witnessed you change, or I might not recognize you. But why was that happening? Is this the real you? I mean you still look breathtaking, but the blue skin and horns is just more exciting…”

LOKI  
I can not respond at first. There is just too much I have to take in.  
Tony did not run. This is the most important thing right now. I cling on that fact, as I start answering the questions.  
“The form you prefer more is my real one. But in this form, I used to live bevor I was banned here. I do not know why it was happening now, I only do know, I can change my appearance again at will. Maybe it has to do with my feelings for you.”  
Tony’s cheeks turn red and he kisses me.

TONY  
A few days pass before I can convince my love trying to leave the cave. As I was hoping there are no more boundaries holding him back.  
As we stand there, side by side, next to the hidden side exit, Loki takes a deep breath.  
“I did not think this would work.” His voice is slightly trembling. I can only guess how terrible his time alone in the semi darkness must have been.  
“You two!”  
We both jump, hearing the call from behind us.  
“Don’t be alarmed, I am not going to hurt you. Did you just escape from the cave?” He wishes to know.  
We both nod in honest agreement.  
“The same thing happened to me, three years ago. I was dragged in there as food for the monster. Luck was on my side and a courageous person showed me the exit here. I can bring you to the the town in the valley. You probably have no desire to go back to the people trying to kill you.”  
I glance at Loki and he just nods.  
“We will gladly come with you. There is nothing holding us back there.” I explain.  
The stranger smiles. “My name is Clint. They did not like me, because I was the best hunter with bow and arrow. Probably I should not have boasted so much. Still this is no reason to attack someone in their sleep, to let them to be eaten. How did you two get on the wrong side of the ‘good people’?”  
Loki moves closer to me. I can see how nervous and scared he turns.  
I take his hand and hold it tight.  
“We fell in love.” I explain with the faint hope, the other town will be more accepting.  
“Good lords! You can speak of luck they did not kill you instantly. But do not give it to many thoughts, it will not become an issue in the valley. Most of us had to run from narrow minded villagers.” Our new friend explains smiling. 

***

A few months later:

LOKI  
It feels like a miracle. Tony and I live as normal residents of the village.  
In the beginning we only had a room in the basement of the house Clint shares with his wife Natasha and the two children.  
Besides we all had a very good connection, Tony’s small shop sells his inventions so fast, we were able the buy the house next to Clint’s family.  
My life was not that peaceful since my earliest childhood. I still miss my old home, my brother and mother, but keeping Tony’s deep love is even more precious to me.

“Helloooooo? Someone home? BROTHER?”  
“Thor? What are you doing here?”  
I tear the door open and get nearly squashed by his too strong hug.  
“I missed you sooooo much, brother. How did you manage to break the spell? And who are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

TONY  
We were in the middle of preparing dinner as someone bangs at our door, calling out very loud. With an uneasy feeling I follow Loki as he answers the door.  
The big, muscled man, who is hugging my lover, glances curiously at me.  
“If you let me go, Thor, I would be happy to introduce you my partner, Tony.”  
I step closer, the blonde “viking” lets go of Loki and gazes at me. “You are a human!”  
“What else could I be?”

LOKI  
I can only hope this does not end in a disaster.  
Thor watches my lover for a long time. His behaviour makes Tony nervous.  
“Come brother, let us have dinner together and we can talk about everything.” As I had hoped, the promise of food lightens his mood right away as he follows us to the kitchen.  
“Do not worry” I whisper to Tony, taking his hand in mine. ‘“My brother is a good person, he is just concerned.”  
“And loud!” My lover responds with a grin.  
The meal and the beer relaxes all of us. And Thor's questions turn less aggressive. 

THOR  
I can see the deeply caring glances this human and my brother share.  
“Brother, would you mind telling me, how you could escape your prison?” I need to have all the answers. Besides, it makes me glad to see, the spell on his appearance broken. My brother never felt comfortable in his true form.  
The two men hold each other by the hand as Loki tells me about his live in the cave, how Tony was dragged over there, and how My brother’s caring let them become first friends, then lovers.  
As their story ends I notice how much my interrogation has worn out my hosts. Tired myself, I decide to stop questioning them. In watching them for a few days I might learn more of Tony and how he stands to my brother.

Loki shows me to their small guest room before wishing me a good night.  
But sleep is not on my mind for a long time. I can not stop thinking about the human my brother became so attached to. Does he not remember what a short lifespan they have? In a few decades he will be gone.  
But he saw Loki in his true form and still loves him, so Tony is special…

Bad dreams haunt me, as I finally manage to sleep.  
I see my brother hurt and hopeless, crouching in a corner of his Asgardian chamber, staring at his blue hands. I try to talk to him, reach him. But an invisible wall blocks my way.

When I finally wake up again, I have to check on Loki. I do not care if it is impolite or whatever the human might think of it.  
As silent as I can, I walk over to the bedroom Loki and Tony share. I stop and listen. But there is no sound coming out.  
I open the door, without making a sound and stare at the two figures in the bed.  
Both are in deep sleep, but the way they lay there makes me speechless…  
Loki lies on Tony, who holds my brother with both his arms, my brother in his true form!  
I can only hope he did not change in his sleep.  
But as I am moving closer, to wake him. The floor under my foot makes a loud creaking noise. I pull back my foot, but Tony already responds in turning their bodies, so he is shielding my brother.  
Whatever the human sees in Loki, it builds a strong band.  
I will talk tomorrow to both men separately.

LOKI  
The door is open as I wake up and I can smell fried eggs.  
I kiss my still sleeping lover, turn back to my more human looking form and follow the smell.  
“What brings you out of bed before noon?” I tease my brother.  
He smiles at me and responds strangely open with ‘bad dreams’.  
“I am glad to see you awake and in such a good mood. Might I ask you a question?” He then continues.  
“Only if you left me some of those eggs.” I could not face another interrogation on an empty stomach.  
“Of course I left you some.” He places a plate with portion fitting for his appetite in front of me. How many eggs did he cook? Five dozen? I hope Tony will wake up soon to help me eating.  
“First, I am sorry for sneaking in your bedroom. It was only out of concern of your health. After my dream I just had to check on you.”  
He sounds so guilty, I can not be mad. Besides, Tony and I were too tired last night to do anything that would be too embarrassing.  
“Are you aware you turn to your true form in your sleep?”  
I burst out laughing.  
“I am not lying, I swear!” Thor protests.  
“No, dear brother I do not turn. Tony asks me to be like that, when we cuddle. He said the blue skin is more interesting, besides he fell in love, when I was looking that way.”  
“Oh!”  
Thor’s change of expression makes me laugh again. At least his concern is gone and left only some confusion.

TONY  
Loki's laughter reaches me in our bedroom. It is a nice way to wake up, even nicer as the smell.

“Am I interrupting something?” I ask As I reach my lover, his brother and the source of the smell.  
“No, my love. But try some of the eggs. Thor cooked them the Asgardian way, they are delicious.”  
My surprise must have shown, for Loki adds: “He is not the greatest cook, but his egg dishes are the best!”  
One bite later I have to agree, much to Thor's delight.

After breakfast, Loki leaves to buy some food at the market and I check in on my shop.  
As there is no one waiting for me, I return home after an hour. The villagers do know where to find me when I am out.  
Strangely I return before Loki. I hope he does not buy the market empty.  
“Might I have a word with you?” Thor askes as I barely sit down in the parlor.  
I nod, not sure if I now get a question about humans, a threat or something entirely different.  
“I am glad, you get along with my brother so well.” He hesitates for a moment before he continues. “Last night I saw you two… I saw how you did hold my brother in his true form. Do you really not mind him looking that way? All his life he had to hide this appearance and now…”  
“You sneaked in on us?” My brain starts to catch up with our guests word. He nods and looks so guilty, I can not even get mad. So I take a deep breath to respond to the rest he said. “I love Loki's blue skin. I think it is fascinating and it does feel nice to touch it.”  
“I think you really care for my brother. Even in your sleep you tried to protect him, as you noticed me. But Loki has been hurt so many times, please do not hurt him again.” There is a subliminal threat in his words. But I think it is just his way of trying to protect his brother.  
“I will do my best never to hurt him.” I wish I could guarantee it, but life is never as easy as that.  
Still, Thor nods and smiles at me.

***

“NO! Stop it… I do not care, he will not... “ Loki’s voice is much too sharp and loud.  
“What is wrong?” I run towards my lover who faces his brother, with an expression I never saw on his face.  
“But Loki, it is time you return home.” Thor protests, while I close an arm around my lover, trying to calm him.  
“NO! I will not leave Tony.”  
“BUT…”  
“HEY!” My call let them both turn quiet and to face me.  
“What is this all about!” I demand to know. My lover is starting to get mad, but Thor seems not to understand or notice.  
“Loki and I should go back to Asgard.” Our visitor explains in a calmly explains. “He still is my brother, and I think with the spell broken, he can go back and take over his duties as a prince again.”  
“You are a prince.”  
“No - I mean yes. But it is of no importance. I decided to live with you, as long as you like to have me at your side. Asgard can wait.” Loki tells us.  
Thor still seems to disagree.  
“Hey, sweetie - you can go home. I will wait for you here. That is no problem!”

LOKI  
I kiss Tony. He is the sweetest person I ever met.  
“Thank you for that. But it still is a problem. When I return home, I might be gone for months or even a year. For us in Asgard the understanding of time is different. I love you too much to be separated from you that long.” A human life is too short to miss such a long time. And who knows what will happen to him during that time.  
“And if I come along?”  
I stare at my lover. “But your shop, your life here?”  
“You are my life!” He responds in pure honesty. “Where you are, I need to be.”  
“This human is amazing!” Thor grins widely and pats Tony's shoulder.  
“Tony…” I do not know how to respond.  
“Do not worry - I can sleep in the barn, if you can not sneak me in your house there.” My lover suggests.  
“The rooms I used to have in the palace are almost double the space of our house. So no need for barns or stables. But I would be more happy to introduce you to everyone important.” I can not wait to be back home, see my mother again.

***

Only one week later we are collecting what we need or want to bring to Asgard. Some of Tony's inventions, special food and drinks.  
Clint and Natasha promised to take care of our house and the shop no matter how long we will be away.  
I hope to return here soon. It is our little sanctuary, where no one tells us how to live, no person to judge me because of my past.

TONY  
My beloved one is very nervous. He makes sure I am at his side all the time, even when he places the beer barrel for his adoptive father from one end of the room to the other.  
“What do you bring your mother? Shall I get one of those nice cashmere scarves Bruce brought back from his journey to asia?” What gift is worth a queen? I do not know what else I could suggest.  
Loki smiles widely. “That would be perfect… But I do need to…”  
“Let me take care of it. I will be back in a moment.” Before my dearest can protest, I leave the room. 

Bruce is excited to show me his ‘collection’. They all look great. If I only had asked Loki what colours his mother likes, then this would be so much easier.  
“Tony, you do have to decide. This one is my last one. If it…”  
“THAT one!” I call out, pulling the white-golden soft fabric carefully out of Bruce's hands.  
“Are you sure? Normally you do prefer stronger colours.”  
“It is not for myself.” I smile at my friend. “It is for my future mother in law.”  
“In that case, I will wrap the scarf in this delicate rice-paper, I bought in China too.” Bruce shows me a big sheet of almost transparent, light blue paper.  
“Thank you so much!”

LOKI  
It almost drives me mad to wait for my lover. Why does it take him so long? We are expected back home and Odin does not like waiting for anyone. Besides, he is already not keen on me…  
As my lover finally enters the front door, I can not decide if I would rather shake some sense into him or hug him in relief.  
“Sweety, do not look at me like that. I have an amazing gift for your mother and I am back on time. We still have about ten minutes.”  
“We are still not finished packing! At least get changed!” It does look like I will end up shaking my dearest.  
But before I actually move, Tony places the package on the table and hugs me tight.”‘I am sorry Loki, I should have hurried a bit more. Do not worry too much, all will be fine.”  
His words succeed to calm me a bit.

We are ready precisely on time.  
Tony, dressed in his best clothes, is still trying to calm me, and Thor is over excited to bring us to Asgard.  
“Hold on tight to me.” I advise Tony, as I grab my brother’s arm.

TONY  
I do not think this is my preferred way to travel. I feel shaken up as we ‘land’. I am glad I am still holding on to Loki as support for my stand.  
“Welcome home sons of Odin and welcome to Asgard human!” A strong, deep voice calls out and I notice a dark skinned warrior, dressed in golden armor.  
“Thank you Heimdall.” Loki responds with a slightly nervous tone in his voice.  
“LOKI!” A woman calls out and my lover turns instantly to face her.  
“Mother…” it is just a whisper, but Loki lets go of me, stepping towards her.  
The lady who can not be older than fifty, starts to run so her brown hair is flying back. As she finally hugs her son, both have tears in their eyes.  
“I missed you so much!” The lady says gently as Loki hugs her tight.  
“I am sorry to ruin the moment, but father awaits us.” Thor has stepped next to them. He speaks softly and keeps smiling as his brother and mother let each other go. He places a kiss on his mother's cheek and signals me to step forward.  
“Mother, this is Anthony. He broke the curse and freed me. We live together on Midgard.” Loki introduces me.  
I grin uneasy and bow slightly.  
“It is an honor meeting you Anthony.” It feels like she wants to say more, but Thor pushes us on.  
As I turn, to pick up some of our gifts, I notice that the servants which arrived with the queen have already collected everything.

LOKI  
I am so nervous to meet Odin again. But it does feel much better stepping in the throne room flanked by my lover and my brother, following my mother.  
“Forgive me, my husband. I walked ahead to greet our sons.” She steps up the stairs to take her place next to a grim looking Odin.  
Taking a deep breath, I step forward. “Greetings queen Frigga and wise king Odin. I, Loki of Asgard return to be judged by you. My punishment on Midgard has ended and I assure you, I did my best, to learn the lesson your wise judgment has foreseen for my unworthy life.”  
Odin nods pleased.  
Thor steps next to me, bows and states his reasons for my freedom. “Wise father. I was sent to Midgard, to find out how my brother changed in the past decade. He is now so much calmer and does share his feelings in a more gentle way. His binding to the human is the strongest evidence for my words.”  
Odin seems not convinced at all. I can not say this really surprises me. He did never really believe in me. And a decade is not long enough to change the mind of someone as stubborn as him.  
“Human! What is your view of the matter?”  
I jump as Odin addresses my dearest one. All I want right now, is to pushTony behind me and protect him with my life.  
But he steps in front of me before I can act.  
As if my ‘father’ was just another customer in his shop, Tony addresses him in a calm and steady voice.  
“Mighty King. I do not know much of Loki's past. But there is no need for that. Since we met, his actions showed his generosity, his patience and his kindness. He offered his help to every person accepting it and is the truest friend I ever had.”  
Tony's words make me blush. I knew he would speak well for me, but I never expected something like that. 

TONY  
The ‘great king’ nods. So I bow and step back, to my lover's side. He instantly grabs my hand and presses it. As I look up his eyes reflect the deepest love. I do hope, this does not go on for much longer, so I can kiss my sweet lover and show him my feelings.

THOR  
Tony and my brother share such a deep look, every person in the room MUST see their deep feelings for each other.  
Mother, obviously touched by it, whispers a few words to father.  
“Loki”, the booming voice of Odin breaks the spell of the moment. “I am convinced you did learn at least part of the lesson intended for you. But considering the seriousness of your past actions, I can not set you completely free now.”  
My brothers whole body stiffens, expecting the worst. But apparently Frigga's influence once more shines through.  
“You will be bound to the mortal for the next two decades, to live at his side either here or in Midgard. Also your brother will keep an eye on you and you will inform him whenever you travel to another realm. Do you accept this conditions?”  
Loki blinks rapidly in disbelief (and maybe to make sure his eyes will not fill up with tears).  
“Wise King, I will accept, as long as Tony agrees.” He responds, a slight tremble in his voice.  
All eyes turn to the man next to my brother as Odin asks.  
“Tony, human from Midgard, do you accept to be bound to Loki for the following twenty Midgardian years?”  
“Of course… I mean, yes I do, gladly.”  
That moment my brother ignores the rules and kisses his lover.  
Mother just smiles and even Odin does not mind too much. Only waits for the kiss to end to announce his final conclusion.  
“The magical binding of Tony and Loki will be done in three days. In the meantime I ask the two of you to not go further than a mile from the castle.” With that Odin gestures us to leave.  
Well, our favorite taverne is just a little bit over half a mile from here, so we can show it to our guest.

TONY  
Apparently my time here will be full of surprises.  
I am very curious how the binding will be done. And I would like to speak to Loki in privacy about it, but as soon as we left the throne room Thor stops us to talk about how he wants to celebrate with us and some of Loki's old friends.  
The moment he left a servant tells us, the queen likes to have a word.


	3. Chapter 3

FRIGGA  
I hug and kiss my younger son, then do the same to my confused future son in law.  
I am so happy. Not only did I get my son back, he also seems to have found a partner, who is truly worthy of his love.  
“I am so glad you finally were able to return home, my son.” I do not mention my slight fear of having lost my dear son forever. The uncertain waiting felt long and difficult enough.  
“Anthony, would you do me the honour and entrust me with the preparation to the binding ceremony?”

TONY  
I do not understand why this seems so important to the queen. But what I do notice is the excitement in Loki's face.  
“Yes, I would be honoured. But what will this binding ceremony be doing? I do fear we humans do not know something like that. We also do not have magic…”  
The queen smiles gently at me. “Come, both of you, let us sit in the gardens.”  
I hold on to my lover's hand as we follow her through beautiful rooms. Loki is smiling the whole time, this makes me glad and takes away any fear I otherwise would feel about the ceremony. 

The gardens compare to nothing what I have ever seen. Not only are they huge, all trees and bushes are in bloom, some cary flowers and fruits at the same time.  
“How is that possible?” I whisper to my dearest.  
“The climate and weather are very constant, also mother is very skilled with magic. There is a spark of her powers in every plant, so it can grow a bit faster and stronger.” Loki explains smiling (and a little proud).  
We enter a pavilion with a pretty white metal table, surrounded by four matching chairs. On the table there is something that looks like a kind of cake and a teapot, as well as plates and cups. Did she plan to bring us here all along, or are her servants able to read minds? With all the magic stuff I would not surprise me too much.  
We sit down and Loki fills my cup with a steaming brownish liquid. “The taste is similar to black tea, but a bit milder with a bit of natural sweetness, you will like it.”  
I do love that drink! We really need to bring some of it back home… Wait, what about the presents we brought?  
Besides being not the politest act, I bend over to my lover and whisper: “When will we pass on the gifts?”  
“This evening at the big celebration. But you can give the special one now.” Green sparks dance around Loki's right hand and a moment later he holds the familiar light blue package towards me.  
Nervous I take it and hand it to a surprised queen. For once I am out of words, but luckily my dearest speaks for me.  
“Tony insisted on bringing you a special present.”  
Fascinated the queen feels the paper before she unwraps the scarf and holds it out in the sunlight.  
“This is beautiful and so thoughtful of you. Thank you Anthony, I will wear it on special occasions. I saw many things from midgard, but I never came across a fabric like that.”  
I am very glad the queen likes it and this way I am able to stay more relaxed as she starts speaking about the upcoming ceremony.  
“I is all pretty simple. Both of you will have to say certain phrases and hold on to each other. I already spoke to my husband, and if you both agree, I would love to do the binding myself. It will not hurt - so do not worry, Anthony. There are just certain conditions to uphold your part. And I would like to explain it all to you. Also there are two different possible bindings for the two of you.”  
I nod, unsure how to act. But as long as Loki holds onto my hand and the queen smiles, whatever there comes, can not be too bad.  
“So, the two of you do share a bed.” The queen states in a calm voice as if she was asking if I like the cake.  
I blush instantly, while Loki just responds with “Yes, since a few months” in the same casual voice.  
“Fantastic!” The queen says and her smile is widening. “So you can choose of both options. Anthony - first a word of caution towards you. When you do agree to the binding, Loki will have to stay close to you until the timespan has passed.”  
“Do you mean, we always have to be in the same room?” I finally found my voice again.  
“No, no. But you will have to meet up every second or third day and stay close to each other for about an hour. This does not sound like much when you two are happy in love. But you also have to keep to that, when you had a fight or if you break up. If you do…”  
“Mother, you do not have to tell this. Tony loves me, it will all be well.” My dearest stops the queen with a gentle but firm voice. Now I really NEED to know what it is he wishes to hide. There should be no reason for secrets between us - at least not when it comes to that binding.  
Thankfully the queen is not that easy stopped.  
“I am sorry Loki, but you are my dear son, and I will do what I can to protect you.”  
Loki just sighs. “I love you too, mother.”  
“What is the problem with the binding. Is it because I am just a human?”  
The queen pats my hand. “You are definitely not ‘just’ a human. And it does have nothing to do with that at all. The point is, if you and Loki do not meet up regularly, you will have a light feeling of uneasiness but Loki will feel pain. It will start very low, so he will always know when it is time to be closer at your side. But if he does ignore the feeling, or you two do not meet for any reason, the pain will increase up to an insufferable amount.”

LOKI  
Tony is in shock, just as I had feared. Now he might not agree to my (only) chance of peace and freedom, or not be willing to move a step from my side, what will drive him mad quite fast.  
“Tony…” I start talking to him, not sure how to face any of my thoughts. Fortunately my dear mother does.  
“Do not worry, dear Anthony. As I said, you will feel it too. Besides the longer the contract lasts, the weaker the spell is becoming.” She explains.  
“But I do not wish to hurt Loki!” My lover state's, eyes still widened in shock.  
“You will not. I am certain of it.” Frigga's firm voice carries so much trust Tony is unable to deny.  
“Now, there are the ceremonies you can have as friends or the one as lover. I think you would call that ‘marriage’ on Midgard.”  
Maybe I should have decided for the two of us for a friend ceremony. As much as I love Tony, I think he is not ready for such a big step. For mortals a marriage of two man is impossible, the time he would be bound is much longer for someone with his..  
“The second option, please.”  
“WHAT?!” I am only able to stare at my love.  
“Unless you feel too rushed, Loki.” His glance fixes on mine and I can see the deep love in it.  
“I love you, Tony!”

FRIGGA  
My feeling had told me, the moment I met Anthony, he would be the perfect match for my younger son. Thor must have seen that too, as he helps me with the preparations gladly.  
There is so much to do and so little time. At least my husband gave in fast to my plea of doing the wedding in the throne room, so I was able to start decorating.

TONY  
I feel like run over by a horse, as Loki and I finally can walk to his chambers.  
“How about some kisses, before the marriage?” My lover suggests.  
“Just kisses?” I ask with a smirk. “I just might have enough energy for that…”  
Loki grins at me.  
“Prince Loki, we missed you so much and are glad of your return.” A young very handsome woman bowes deep as we enter Loki's rooms. Then she turns towards me: “Master Anthony, please do not hesitate to call for me if you do need anything.” And she bows again.  
“Thank you Laurina, and thank you for keeping everything in order while I was gone.” My dearest responds for the two of us.  
The woman smiles and leaves.  
I look around the room. A desk buried under loose paper, books and scrolls. A chair that looks the same. A pile of green and black fabric in a corner of the room.  
“I think they did not expect you so fast.”  
“What are you talking about? The place is spotless! And it looks like no one messed up my papers.”  
I laugh at my lover’s respond. Great to know he researches as I do.  
“So that was you faithful servant?” I can not keep a slight hint of jealousy out of my voice.  
“Yes, one of them. She will be mostly the one who brings whatever we need here and organizes the cleaning of the room. She has been my servant for a long time.” Loki explains with warm word. “No matter what I did, she always held to me.”  
“Where the two of you ever involved?” The question just slips out.  
Thankfully my dearest just giggles. “Her wife would punch me if I would try anything like that. But we did become something almost like friends in the past decades.”  
I nod understanding. Before he betrayed me (or maybe just broke under the pressure of the rest of the village), I had a servant who was my friend as well. 

After seeing his chambers I wonder how Loki was ever feeling at home in the tiny house we own. There is so little I can offer him in our small village, besides earning a lot with my inventions. I do like it here, the more I see and the more i do. But besides that, I miss the privacy and our friends.

“We have a few hours before the celebrations start.” Loki's voice pulls my wandering thoughts back. “Would you like to rest and cuddle?”  
“Hmhm…”  
“It must be very tiring to you. So many new impressions and people to meet, and there will be more this evening...”  
I let my head sink against Loki's shoulder as he talks. Wherever we will live in future, as long as he is with me, it will be fine. I should not worry so much.  
“... would fit just nicely in our bedroom. Or do you think it would raise too many questions?”  
“Hmm?” What is he talking about? Loki's voice and the arm around my body were so comforting, I were no longer paying attention to his words.  
But my dearest is not angry I missed a part, he just lifts me on his strong arms and carries me to his huge bed. Exhausted as I am, I don not even think of protesting.  
“What were you talking about?” I wonder, as I stretch myself next to my lover.  
“I was just planning what I could bring back home.”

LOKI  
Tony must be very sleepy. It takes him minutes before he seems to understand my words.  
“You do not wish to stay here?” He asks surprised.  
“I would love to come back here often, but my home is on earth now.”  
“I love you. We can be back here every month, if you like.” Tony smiles, presses his body closer to mine and drifts off to sleep.

Although feeling full of energy the wohl day, as I lay next to Tony, I must have fallen asleep as well. As a loud knock on the door wakes me.  
Not willing to move, I just call out to the intruder. “Come in Thor.”  
“How did you know it was me?” He wonders.  
“No one else knocks like he wants to wake up the deads.” I sigh as my older brother enters.  
He first looks at the sleeping Tony in my arms, then at me.  
“Is he well?” Thor asks in a surprisingly soft and concerned voice. “It must be a lot to take in for him.”  
I nod and let my fingers wander over my lover's face. “He is managing all surprisingly well…”  
“I do agree. The clothing for Tony just arrived. Do you think the two of you will be ready on time, or shall I cause a delay?”  
“Thank you brother”, I laugh. “We will be on time.”

TONY  
“Wake up my love…”  
Loki's soft voice reaches me in my dreams and his sweet kisses pull me back to reality.  
“Did you have a nice dream?” He asks.  
“I think, I am still in it.”  
“I wish we could just stay here and hold each other, but the feast is about to begin in a hour and we need to get changed.”  
“Well, I guess I should not ruin the good impression I just made. What will I wear? Ceremonial robes or just my best clothing - well second best, these others are a bit crinkled after sleeping in them.”  
“Suitable clothes have been made and brought to the other room.”  
“I think I slept too long…”

The fabric feels amazing on my skin. It is so light but still keeps me warm. The colours are mostly black with green and golden accents. As Loki returns, dressed in the same colours, I do understand the significance. Who ever picked this for me, planned to make sure everyone can see how Loki and I belong together.  
“Ready to go?” My lover asks.  
I nod and step towards him, not feeling up for this task at all.  
“You look amazing, I cannot wait to peel you out of these clothes later…”  
Great, now I am not ready AND blushing.

“Loki second prince of Asgard and his partner Anthony of Midgard!” We are announced just as we enter the throne room.  
“You should get yourself a title - it would sound nice.” What my lover speaks there, was exactly the thought that crossed my mind.  
“How does `defender of earth` sound like?” I suggest.  
“Like you do have too many crazy ideas.”  
Nothing to argue about that.

LOKI  
We bow before the king, queen and ‘frist prince’, all sitting at the head of the table. While Odin just nods, Frigga smiles and Thor stands up to bow back and takes the word.  
“Dearest king and queen. My brother and his partner would like to present the gifts they collected in Midgard to honor your wise decisions.”  
I am impressed by how well Thor is speaking. He must have learned a lot in my absence.  
The beer, Tony's inventions and the furs from our hunter in the village seem to get Odin's approval. I am relieved, because it means my dearest and I do no longer have to stand awkwardly around and can take our places at the table, next to Thor.

“Try the ale, Tony. It is the best you can find! And the meat tastes fantastic the way it is roasted. I am sure you will love it. And there is mead...”  
“Slow down Thor, he can not try everything at once. Be careful with the ale Tony. It is much stronger than the one you know.”  
I did believe the exhausting part would be over, after the presentation of the Midgardian presents. But there is more for me to do tonight.

TONY  
There is so much to see, so much to learn and try out. But as much as I wish to explore, Loki seems to be nervous.  
To be honest, there are so many rules in this court, I might make a mistake. But when I think how loud and over excited Thor acts, it might not be noticed.

To my disappointment I get tired fast. Everyone is still eating and drinking, while I can hardly keep my eyes open.  
I try to hide it but Loki notices it fast.  
“Let us return to our rooms.” He suggests, and I can only agree. Wait - did he say OUR rooms?!  
“Will it not be impolite, if we leave now?” I need to know, besides my confusion and exhaustion.  
“We just say the traveling is pretty rough on a Midgardian person. No one can tell otherwise.” Loki suggests with a wicked smile.  
I cannot understand what he actually tells his parents, but as the queen turns her head towards me, there is concern in her eyes.

Loki has to half drag me to the bed. All I want is to close my eyes and sleep for as long as possible. But I need to get out of those expensive clothes, I do not remember how to open…  
“Let me help you, dearest.” Loki whispers gently. “Just try to lay still.”  
That is the one thing I can do. The next moment green sparks dance around my body and my Asgardian clothing changes to the nightshirt I often wore back home.  
“Thank you, my love”, I whisper and close my eyes.

LOKI  
Tony sleeps within minutes, even before I had a chance to lay next to him.  
I do hope Odin does not think my future husband weak, for not celebrating till sunrise, as it is our custom.  
“BROTHER!”  
“Hush, Thor, come in, but PLEASE stop shouting!” I hiss at the door.  
“I was not shouting!” My brother complains, in a much softer voice. “Are you and Tony well? You two were gone all of a sudden.” His gaze fixes first on me, then on the (thankfully) still sleeping Tony.  
I am surprised he noticed our absence as drunk as he was. By now I even feel slightly guilty that he left the celebration out of concern for us.  
“We are fine. Tony was just about to fall asleep on the table. And do keep it to yourself. I told Odin a story of Midgardian travel sickness.”  
Thor seems to think a moment about my words then nods. “It would not be too bad, if he slept at the table.” My brother points out.  
“Yes. But in Midgard it is very impolite, on a formal occasion, so he was fighting it with all his will.”  
Thor sighs, looking at my future husband with great affection on his face.  
“He really tries so hard not to disappoint anyone. It shows what a great partner you have chosen, brother. I am glad to welcome him to our family.”  
“Thank you.” I am unable to put in words how moved I am by Thor's little speak. He never agreed to any of my partners. But to be honest, all of them were either soon tired of me or it did not work out at all. Knowing my brother likes the person I feel so serious about means more than could ever say.

THOR  
My brothers voice is slightly trembling as he thanks me. His voice NEVER shows emotions…  
I step over and hug him, not too tight, he seems so fragile right now, even more as he hugs me back.  
Not only Tony is scared of disappointing everyone.  
Tomorrow I have to speak to mother. The binding ceremony has to be a great success and clear both of them from all possible doubts.

***

TONY  
The days to our ‘wedding’ fly by. There is just so much to do, so much to see and people to meet.  
I did not like it when Thor dragged us to the tavern, just a little from the palace, to drink and meet his and Loki's old friends. But Lady Sif and the warriors three greeted me like an old friend and so it turned into the most relaxing evening since I arrived in Asgard.  
I felt none of the pressure I felt everywhere else, and Loki was smiling and joking with his old friends.  
“Tony, Tony, will you let me teach you sword fighting. With knives and daggers no one is better than Loki, but I would love to teach you sword fighting. But after the ceremony. would be strange if you had a black eye or something there. But say yes!”  
“Calm down Sif”, Fandral giggles. “Give him a chance to answer. We all want to teach Tony our tricks in fighting, if you are interested.”  
“I do know some sword fighting, but I would love to learn more.” As I agree, I turn to my future husband. “Do you think we could stay a week or two after the ceremony?”  
His reply is a long deep kiss.

“Tony, are you ready?”  
I look over my green and black clothing, with so many golden details and sigh. How could I ever be truly ready for what lies before me?  
“I think, I am.”  
Thor takes takes a long glance at me and smiles. “You do look good in my brother’s colours.”  
I try to return his smile. But my stomach is churning from my nervousness.  
“Do not worry yourself”, my future brother in law pats my shoulder. “It will all be well. Loki and I will tell you everything you have to do. No one expects you to know our traditions.”  
That still is no guarantee I will not make a fool of myself.

The throne room is full of people I do not know. Only as I passed them all, I notice Loki's friends smiling and waving at me. I grin back at them and some of my nervousness falls from me. At least I would not be the only one to act out.  
Finally I stand next to a nervous Loki who eagerly takes my hand. He is dressed in almost the same clothes as I am, but in red black and gold. So he is wearing my colours.  
I smile at my handsome prince, losing myself in his eyes.  
“Anthony! Loki!”  
We both blush as we turn to the queen.  
“I am sorry to interrupt, but we should get started with the ceremony.” She whispers with a wide smile, making me blush even more.  
“People of Asgard”, the queen's voice is now clear and full of power. “My dear son Loki has returned from his exile. He has chosen a partner in the Midgardian Anthony. It is my pleasure to bind them in love, for all times to come.”  
She turns to Loki, as do I.  
“I, Loki prince of Asgard, bind my life to yours Anthony of Midgard. No force shall be able to separate us as long as my heart beats.” There is so much love in Loki's eyes, I could melt right there.  
“Stretch out your left arm.” I hear Thor whisper and obey immediately.  
Loki bindes a green silk band around my wrist.  
As the queen turns towards me, I know it is my turn. But I have to clear my throat twice before I am able to speak.  
“I, Anthony of Midgard, bind my life to yours, Loki prince of Asgard. I will stand at your side, for as long as I live.”  
Thor hands me a red silk band and I bind it around Loki's left wrist.  
“Take my hand.” My soon to be husband whispers. With a little hint of Thor I understand, and take Loki's left hand with my left hand.  
The queen smiles at us warmly. “In my position as queen and magician of Asgard, I bind you Loki and Anthony with my magic.” She touches both our ribbons, they connect and turn to a yellow glowing one. I feel it tingle, followed by a slight pain.  
A moment later the band has disappeared, leaving a fine pattern of black lines - the same one as on Loki's wrist.  
“From now on your lives are bound together.” Frigga closes, and I kiss my husband - not caring if it is appropriate or not. But the way Loki is kissing me back and the cheers in the back, let me believe I am not doing to bad.

LOKI  
Never in my life have I felt so excited and full of joy. Each one of Tony's kisses seems to taste sweeter than the last one. All of my friends are toasting to me and my husband, mother seems unable to stop smiling and even Odin looks less annoyed at me than usual. 

The feast is just great. And for once being in the center of everyone's attention is not bad at all. Actually I do enjoy it a lot.  
Because the marriage of Tony and myself is part of my trial, our guest bring none or symbolic gifts. I do not need gold or valuable vases. I rather take the scrolls and the old books. It also makes it easier to carry home.

TONY  
Once again there is so much to see, so many people to respond in the correct form. I can not say how glad I am Loki does the most part of speaking and I can often just smile and nod to his words.  
As I tell my husband how sorry I am, not to be able to assist him better, he just grins at me.  
“Do not worry. Everyone knows you are not from here. They either realize you are not used to our customs or think you are a bit shy.”  
“Me, shy?”  
“Hey, they do not know you - yet.” Loki looks at me with his most wicked smile, so I just have to kiss him.

There are all those stories about the wedding nights, where the sex has to be the best one ever. But after the long celebration, and with the tension of the last weeks finally gone, I feel so much more tired than aroused. When I look in to my husbands deep green eyes, he smiles apologetically.  
“How about we cuddle and sleep a few hours.” He suggests, as if he had read my mind.  
“Sounds perfect to me. Do we have to stand up tomorrow at all? I would not mind at all staying all day in bed with you.”  
Loki thinks a long moment. “If you do not mind a short visit from Thor, we do not have to leave the room.”  
“Perfect!”

LOKI  
Tony is still sleeping, his body pressed up against mine.  
My fingers wander over the pattern on his wrist, the marking of our binding, our marriage. I still hardly can believe it. He really bound himself to me, he does not mind being my guardian for the next twenty years. Even if he changes his mind in some time, the time we can share, his trust in me, it gives me more strength than anything else in my live.  
For once someone loves me without any previous familiar band.

Thor arrives a few hours later, bringing us all the gifts we received.  
He does not mind giving the official announcements in mine and Tony's name. To postpone all our other obligations a day.  
He just grins his most idiotic grin, telling us how happy he is for the two of us. 

TONY  
The weeks fly by.  
Against all my expectations life in Asgard can be as informal and fun as on earth. The training with the warriors is a lot of fun, and beside Loki always telling them to be gentle with me, I improved a lot. But a few bruises for my husband to kiss away, I always get.  
Frigga is an amazing mother in law. She treats me as if I was her long lost son. And as often as we can, we ignore the formal rules. Odin keeps his ‘grumpy old man’ facade, but Loki tells me, he does like me and became a bit more tolerant towards him. I hope this will improve more over time.  
Against my previous expectations I am sad to leave this place.  
“Do not worry yourself Tony. I can bring you back anytime you like.” Thor promises. “My brother loves the midsummer feast, which is in two months. How about I come to visit the week before and you tell me if you do like to join the celebrations.”  
“Thank you Thor. That sounds great.”


	4. Chapter 4

Epilog

LOKI  
Except maybe in my childhood, the years never flew by so fast and easy.  
Tony and I are living three quarters of the year in our small village on earth and the rest in Asgard. Both places now feel like home to both of us.  
Our love has changed over time, but lost none of it strength. There are still days, when I can not believe what an amazing man I can call husband.  
The only time our magical binding interfered was when I had to be present at a ceremony in Asgard, while Tony was sick and not able to travel. But the moment Thor realised why I felt unwell he grabbed me and carried me back to my love.  
Apparently Odin complained, I had left one day too soon, but my brother and mother silenced him fast.

“Loki, do you notice anything about me?” My husband asks one evening.  
I check his his face and body precisely. “No dearest. You look exactly as the day we met.”  
“That is my point.”  
His words confuse me. “What would you like to change on yourself?”  
“No, sweetie, that is not what I meant. In the last ten years I did not age.”  
I must have looked very guilty, for this is obviously my fault.  
“I am not complaining! I just wonder, for how long we can keep it a secret. People are visiting the village and not everyone is as understanding as our friends.”  
I know he is correct and we will have to leave soon.  
“Also will I start aging again after the twenty years of our binding are done? If yes, will you marry me again?”  
“Of course, but we do not have to.” I smile of his insistence of keeping me close. “The marriage stays as long as it is not broken. Just the other part of the binding will disappear. And you will not age faster if you leave me. I am really sorry. Odin must have used his magic to change your body. I should have noticed it…”  
Suddenly Tony's arms are around my shoulders. “It is alright, Loki. It means I can spend more time with you.”  
I am moved to tears by his words. Even after ten years, my husband still manages to surprise me. Sometimes I wonder how I do deserve all the love and happiness he shares with me.  
“Thank you…” I whisper with a trembling voice.

TONY  
After kissing all my husband’s sorrows away, I tell him of my plan.  
“The wedding of Clint and Natasha’s oldest is in a few months. How about we give him our house at that occasion.”  
“But where will we live?” Loki sounds almost scared.  
“In your rooms in Asgard. Besides I am pretty sure we can stay at Clints or Bruce's house if we wish to come back for a visit, or they come to visit us. Are there guest rooms at the palace?”  
“Yes, but… what about your store. All your inventions.”  
I almost burst out in to laughter. “Sweety, they are not important, as long I have you. Bruce will be excited to take everything over and either sell it or work on it.”  
Loki looks still uncertain. “You really would not mind staying in Asgard? I would have to take on more duties. At the moment Thor does most of the work.”  
“By now I can handle the court without embarrassing anyone, your friends became my friends and it has long become my second home. Do you think Thor will mind helping us with the move?”

The End


End file.
